


where the lovelight gleams

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Julie Loves Her Boys, M/M, Matching Pyjamas, Other, Post-Death/Pre-Death, Post-Season Finale, Reggie and Luke Are Going To Be Together In All of These Just a Warning, Reggie and Luke Share One Brain Cell, Sunset Curve, alex is the mom friend, christmas oneshots, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: a series of Christmas drabbles & oneshots about everyone's favorite band of phantoms and the girl who's there for them the most.
Relationships: Luke & Alex & Julie & Reggie, Luke & Alex & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. the one where julie just wants to give her boys a holiday to remember

**Author's Note:**

> season's greetings! so i wanted to do a series of jatp holiday oneshots leading up to Christmas for you guys, i hope you enjoy them, and if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please comment or message me!! i am always happy and eager to hear from you about anything you might want to see written :)

“Luke Patterson I swear if you drop me I will find a way to kill you all over again.”

“Relax, babe, you know I’d never let you fall.”

“Not _intentionally_.” Reggie mutters more to himself than Luke, already regretting agreeing to this. In front of him, Luke bends his knees and lowers himself enough to allow Reggie to position himself on the other boy’s shoulders. From across the room, Alex shakes his head at the two of them wistfully, an uneasiness in his expression as if he's ready for it to all go wrong. It doesn't make Reggie feel any better as he clutches onto the fabric of Luke’s shirt tightly and gasps when Luke rises, Reggie’s feet lifting off the ground. “A warning would’ve been nice!" Reggie grits his teeth apprehensively.

“Here, Reggie.” Julie hands him a glittering gold star, and Reggie reaches for it carefully. Over the past few weeks since their show at the Orpheum, it’s become increasingly easier to grab things without even having to think about it. Slowly, Luke takes a step forward until Reggie’s fingers brush the top needles of the tree and he can clip the star to its branches.

“Okay, now put me down.” He tells Luke, who bends again until the soles of Reggie’s shoes hit the floor and he slides off the other boy’s shoulders, letting out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“Told you I’d never let you fall.” Luke grins at him, winding an arm around Reggie’s waist and pulling him close. Julie smiles at his handiwork admiringly, clapping her hands together. She’d been the one to convince her dad to let her set up a tree in the studio (not that it was that hard), and Reggie the one to insist they go all out decorating it. Flickering strings of lights and shiny silver tinsel wrap the entire tree, making it sparkle from every angle. Reggie beams over the fact that it’s a real tree instead of the cheap plastic ones his parents usually put out growing up, the strong aroma of pine wafting through the studio.

“Wait, I almost forgot,” Julie disappears into the loft, and Reggie can hear her rummaging around for a moment or two before returning with three individually wrapped packages. Alex’s interest peaks at this, coming over to join the rest of them. “Merry Christmas, boys.” Julie hands each of them a package, and Luke raises his brows in question. “Just open it, Patterson.” She rolls her eyes at him.

Reggie tears open the package without hesitance (he almost feels a little bad about ruining her immaculate wrapping), producing a small vinyl cowboy hat dangling from a white ribbon buried underneath layers of tissue paper. Luke is next, and his package holds something similar, except his is a bright blue electric guitar. When Reggie looks over to Alex, he’s holding a vibrant rainbow ornament with a broad smile. “They’re to hang on the tree,” Julie tells them cheerfully. “Do you like them?”

Reggie doesn’t know what to say at first, how to react. In all his life, no one had ever gotten him something this thoughtful, never cared enough to. He almost wants to cry, and even feels the tears start to well in his eyes, speechless. Thankfully, Luke speaks for him. “They’re awesome, Jules.” He grins, throwing himself at the girl and engulfing her in a hug. Soon enough Reggie joins, and then Alex, forming one big group hug that Reggie never wants to end.

“This the best Christmas ever.” Reggie says when they eventually do pull apart, reaching for Luke’s hand to hold in his own. Luke nods in agreement, and Alex is the first to approach the tree, stretching on his tiptoes to set his ornament on a higher hanging branch. Luke had insisted that they bring home the tallest tree they could find, him and Julie going back and forth about it for nearly half an hour before Julie finally conceded. Reggie hangs his ornament next, near the middle of the tree, and Luke is quick to put his next to Reggie’s with a cheesy line about sticking together. Reggie just blushes, and Alex feigns a gag. Julie laughs, adding an ornament of her own that she’d brought in from the house, an elaborate purple dahlia that her mom had given to her before she passed. With the last rays of the evening light peeking in through the window and the shimmer of the Christmas tree, it’s a beautiful scene. Reggie hums in contentment, and Luke presses a kiss to his temple before circling his arms around Reggie from behind.

“This is nice.” Reggie says happily, and Alex laughs.

“Yea, yea it is.” He agrees, as Julie rests her head on his shoulder. Julie is all too aware that none of the boys really had the most ideal holiday seasons growing up and is glad to finally be able to offer that to them. Luke suggests they watch Christmas movies, with Alex and Reggie instantly starting to bicker over which one, and Julie offers to make the hot chocolate, leaving them alone to sort it out. On her way out, she just barely hears Alex say: “I swear to God, Reg, if you bring up _Home Alone_ one more time…..” and shakes her head, smiling nevertheless, because she loves her boys, and intends to spend the rest of their lives (and afterlives) making sure they know it.


	2. the one where luke and reggie get distracted and alex isn't around to prevent it

“I don’t think you’re doing it right.”

“Let me live, Peters.”

“I want to be able to eat these, Patterson.” Reggie retaliates, watching disdainfully as Luke throws in the ingredients without care. The other boy has barely glanced at the instructions this entire time, claiming: _it’s cookies, how hard can it be?,_ and Reggie is perplexed to say the least. “Okay, let me try.” He nudges Luke aside, letting his exasperation get the best of him as he grabs the measuring cup from his bandmate. Evening out the amount of flour that Luke had poured in until its precisely one cup, he dumps it in the mixing bowl as Luke pouts beside him, folding his arms across his chest. 

Alex, who’s been perched on one of the stools on the other side on the counter, has yet to contribute to the conversation, but he looks just as apprehensive as Reggie feels. “You guys do realize we can’t even eat these, right?” He says eventually, and Reggie frowns at him.

“Stop being a scrooge, Alex.” He responds, and Alex just rolls his eyes. Reggie cracks the last egg, letting the yolk fall into the bowl before grabbing a whisk from the drawer under the sink. Christmas music floats in from the radio in the living room, and the whole kitchen smells of cinnamon (Luke might’ve spilled half the container on the floor while trying to measure it). Julie and her family have been out most of the day at her Tia’s house, and won’t be back until tomorrow, leaving the house all to the boys. Julie had been anxious about this at first, but Alex assured her he wouldn’t let them burn the house down, and she seemed to relax a little at that, clearly deeming him the most responsible of the three (that part might’ve stung just a bit, but Reggie couldn’t really argue with her because he knew it was true).

After successfully mixing the dough until it formed the consistency Reggie wanted (he’d watched a Youtube video beforehand just to get a better idea of what they were doing), he hands both Luke and Alex a spoon, and together the three of them scoop clusters of dough onto a tray that Reggie slides into the oven when they’re finished. He sets a timer for fifteen minutes before turning his attention back to his bandmates. “So…..what now?” Luke asks after a moment or two.

“Now, I go see Willie.” Alex rises to his feet, and Reggie gapes at him.

“You’re leaving us? On _Christmas Eve_?” Half of him kind of expected the three of them to spend tonight together, but the better half of him knows that Alex has a life outside of the band, and so he’s only partially disappointed.

“Can you guys manage on your own? Or do I need to call a babysitter?” Alex raises his brows at them, and Luke scoffs.

“Just go find your boyfriend, man.” The guitarist says, and Alex takes that as his cue to poof out of the kitchen, leaving just Reggie and Luke. “I swear, it’s like sometimes he loves Willie more than us.” Luke shakes his head in mock dejection. “At least we’re alone now.” He then smirks slyly, winding his arm around Reggie’s waist and pulling him close.

“Ah, I see why you really wanted him gone.” Reggie grins, as Luke leans in to press a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, trapping Reggie against the counter. Reggie’s lips part in invitation and Luke takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his fingers graze the stretch of skin under the hem of Reggie’s flannel. Before Reggie can comprehend it happening he’s on top of the counter, Luke hoisting him up and moving to position himself between Reggie’s legs.

“I almost forgot!” Reggie breaks the kiss abruptly, his eyes widening. Luke opens his mouth to question it but Reggie dematerializes from the kitchen in an instant, returning seconds later with a plastic shopping bag in his hand. “Julie helped me pick these out.” He beams, reaching into the bag and handing Luke a ribbon-wrapped package.

“Pyjamas?” Luke questions, surveying the package with interest.

“Christmas pyjamas.” Reggie tells him excitedly. “So we can match.”

Luke’s gaze flickers to the empty shopping bag in Reggie's hand, features creasing in confusion. “But, there’s only one.”

“Oh, I know,” Reggie explains, grabbing the package from Luke. “We’re going to share.”

“Share?”

“Yea, like this,” He rips apart the ribboning, pulling out the corresponding set of pyjama bottoms and button up top. “You get these-“ He shoves the pair of pyjama bottoms towards Luke, “-and I get this.” He holds the button up close to his chest. The material is soft underneath his fingers, a relatively festive plaid pattern of greens and reds. Slowly, Luke strips out of his black jeans and into the pyjama pants (Reggie might’ve blushed at the sight), and the combination of the pyjama pants with Luke's faded _Rush_ cutoff shirt is enough to make Reggie laugh. 

“This still doesn’t make any sense.” Luke says, and Reggie just pulls his tank top and flannel over his head, shrugging the button up onto his shoulders. “Although, I’m not complaining about this.” Luke comments on Reggie’s now exposed chest, his gaze traveling the other boy’s body shamelessly. Reggie rolls his eyes, fingers fumbling to do the buttons up on the shirt. He’d gone a couple sizes up than he usually wears, allowing the hem of the shirt to brush against the tops of his knees and the sleeves to roll over his hands. Once the last of the buttons have been done, he shimmies out of his skinny jeans, leaving his legs bare.

“See?” Reggie gestures between the two of them. “We’re two halves of one whole. I thought it’d be cute.” Luke’s eyes light up with understanding as Reggie says it, a grin overtaking his expression.

“Oh, baby,” He breathes, stepping right into Reggie’s space and snaking his arms around the other boy’s body. “I love you so much.” He peppers kisses to Reggie’s cheeks and forehead relentlessly, making the other boy giggle. “God, you’re the cutest thing ever.”

“I love you, too.” Reggie responds giddily, and Luke seals his mouth with a passionate kiss. Reggie’s hands card through Luke’s hair and Luke’s fingers graze the skin of Reggie’s thighs, toying teasingly with the hem of Reggie’s pyjama top. He’s almost willing to let the other boy tug it off of him even though he’d just put it on, until the aroma of cinnamon overcomes him and reality crashes back down to him. He pulls away suddenly. 

“Luke, the cookies!”


End file.
